


Whatever Happened To Fay Wray

by nekojita



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, RHPS references, Semi-Public Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekojita/pseuds/nekojita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren agrees to indulge Levi's request when it comes to to spicing up their sex life, so off they go to the local department store.</p>
<p>(Ereri Secret Santa fic for nelleri on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened To Fay Wray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelly-Belly (Nelleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelleri/gifts).



> Hope this was what you wanted with the prompt! I had fun with it.

*******

Eren’s steps faltered as they neared the women’s section, anxiety building inside of him with each passing second. “I… I don’t know about this.” His teeth bit into his bottom lip and he reached out to tug on the sleeve of his lover’s grey lightweight sweater.

Busy glancing at his phone at the moment, Levi sighed as he shoved it into the front right pocket of his skinny jeans. “Look, you don’t have to do this, you know.” He twisted his arm about to shake off Eren’s hand, only to catch it and give it a quick squeeze even as he clicked his tongue in what sounded to be annoyance. “You can say ‘no’.”

“Yeah, I know.” Eren smiled at his lover as he began to feel more guilty than nervous. “But-“

“No ‘buts’.” Levi’s fine eyebrows drew together over his grey eyes. “Either you want to do this or you don’t.” He jerked his hand through his straight black hair in *definite* annoyance. “I mean, it’s fine either way, just make up your mind so we can go get the new sheets and vacuum before the damn brats get out of school and descend upon this place like a shitty horde of locusts.”

It was the fact that Levi wasn’t upset with him about wanting to back out – that and Levi, *clean freak Levi* had been gracious enough to go along with Eren’s fantasy of melted chocolate and strawberries last week and was the reason for the new sheets that Eren’s doubts were more or less put to rest. “Okay, let’s do this.” Besides, Eren had ended up enjoying all the other times they’d done stuff like role-playing and dress up in the past. This was… this was just taking it a little further. “I just… uhm, how are we going to do this?” he asked with a bit of remaining apprehension when Levi resumed walking toward the lingerie department.

“Leave it to me.” Of course there was no hesitation in Mr. ‘I argue with people for a living’s deep voice.

Okay, maybe Eren’s doubts weren’t completely put to rest, especially once they reached the large lingerie section and there weren’t any other men around, just rows and rows of brightly colored bras, panties, slips and various other non-guy stuff. The last time he’d been in a section like this had been years ago, when Mikasa had made him tag along as she’d bought stuff in exchange for helping him pick out some decent clothes for school. Oh god, one of the saleswomen had noticed them….

“Levi!” He tugged on his lover’s sleeve again. “I think someone’s coming over!”

“Good, this will speed things up,” Levi told him as he began to search through what looked to be girdles or something. “You got a color preference?” He held up something in black satin near Eren’s face and frowned. “Huh, maybe ivory would be better.”

“Uhm, excuse me… may I help you?” The saleslady, a blonde in her early thirties with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail and a blank expression on her face, looked back and forth between Levi and Eren. “Searching for a gift? Or running an errand perhaps?”

Levi held up one of the girdles or whatever. “We need something for him.”

Eren’s face felt as if it was on fire and he wanted to sink through the floor when the woman’s attention flickered toward him for a couple of seconds, and he thought that a strangled noise escaped his throat just then, before she turned an even more blank expression on Levi. “Oh? Anything in particular?”

“Yes.” Levi nodded as he flipped through the rack as if it wasn’t any big deal at all what he was doing. “He’s playing Brad and we need to get him in costume.”

“Well, I’m- wait, He’s doing Rocky Horror?” The saleslady’s expression changed in an instant and she beamed at them. “Down at the Hollywood? Oh, yes, he’s perfect for it!” The way she eyed Eren up and down made him feel all flustered for a different reason. “Hmm, look for a 34 – do you mind if I measure you?” She pulled a rolled up tape measure out of the back pocket of her black pants and held it up in front of Eren.

Realizing that she was talking to him, Eren managed to nod after a couple of seconds. “Ah, yeah, okay,” he more or less squeaked. Yeah, that came out all normal, he thought with another blush.

“Great, just hold out your arms, this won’t take but a minute.” She hummed a little while she wrapped the tape measure around his upper chest.

Meanwhile, Levi kept looking through the rack with a singular determination, as if he was on a mission. “I was thinking either ivory or red for him. Why is everything in shitty black or beige?”

The saleslady – now that she was right in front of Eren, he could see ‘Karen’ on her nametag, nodded. “I know, all the good stuff gets snatched up quick. We might still have some ivory because of the bridal line, but I’ll go back and check the stock for red. I’ll see what’s in the 36s, too.”

“Thanks, we’ll be looking for the rest of the outfit,” Levi told her as she left, supposedly to check for what Eren just realized were bustier, not girdles. As soon as she was gone, Levi tugged him away from the one rack and toward another section, this one filled with panties.

His face still red, Eren leaned in close. “Rocky Horror?” he whispered as Levi came to a stop before a row of what looked to be satin panties.

There was a faint smirk on his lover’s face as he sorted through the flimsy garments. “It worked, didn’t it?” He selected several pairs before moving on to the hose and garter section, right next to some very flimsy bras.

They were in the middle of selecting the right hose for Eren – Levi had to pause to give some soccer mom who kept staring at them the stink eye – when Karen came back with several bustier in her arms. “Yes! I managed to find a few sizes for you to try on.” She smiled at them both before holding out the garments, three in ivory and one in red.

Eren thanked her as he accepted them then glanced around. “Ah….”

Karen seemed to figure out what he was looking for and shook her head. “Oh, there’s dressing rooms over in the men’s section. Sorry, but these are for women only.” She pointed off to the left, and Eren caught sight of a ‘dressing rooms’ sign not too far away.

So did Levi, and as soon as he grabbed a few different pairs of hosiery, he latched onto Eren’s arm and nodded to the saleslady. “Thanks for your help.”

“Sure thing! Just be sure to let whoever rings you up know that I helped you out, if you don’t mind.” She smiled at them and gave a little wave. “Maybe I’ll catch you in the act down at the Hollywood one Saturday night.”

“Uhm, yeah, sure,” Eren stuttered out as Levi all but dragged him away. As they headed toward the changing rooms, some other employee asked if they needed anything, but Levi waved them off - with a red lace garter belt of all things, causing Eren to nearly trip over his own feet and the poor guy to drop the armful of shirts he was trying to restock.

Since it was late in the morning during a work day, there weren’t too many people in the store; Eren didn’t have any classes on Thursdays and for once Levi had a lull in his caseloads so he’d decided to burn off a personal day. They passed an older guy leaving the changing rooms with several pairs of khaki pants draped over his left arm who gave them a confused look when he noticed what Levi was carrying, but other than that, the rooms appeared empty.

“Come on,” Levi urged as he headed toward the back. He checked a couple of the rooms and discarded the first two with a disgusted ‘tsk’ upon finding them littered with abandoned clothes before settling for one that hadn’t appeared to have been used yet that day. “Get inside.”

Used to how his lover tended to take charge by now, Eren obeyed and slipped inside of the room. Figuring out what was coming next, he grabbed the bottom of his layered t-shirts and pulled them over his head. “Uhm, are you really going to make me try on all of that stuff here?”

“We need to know that we got the right sizes; I don’t want to come back here just to return them.” Levi rolled his eyes as if he was dealing with an idiot. “Strip down to your underwear.”

“Oooh, sexy.” Eren flashed his lover a heated look before he threw his t-shirts at him, and laughed when Levi balled them up and threw them back at his face.

“Damn brat.”

“Your damn brat.”

“Hmm, maybe I should see if I can exchange you for that new vacuum,” Levi teased, the right corner of his mouth tilted up the slightest bit. “It’s such a sweet model, unlike you.”

Eren stuck out his tongue over that comment and then smiled. “I don’t know, I’ve been told my sucking skills are unmatched.” He laughed when he got several bustier shoved at his chest. “What?”

Levi pushed him against the wall then nipped at his bottom lip, his grey eyes hooded and fingers light against the base of Eren’s throat. “Maybe I’ll have you remind me of those skills when we get home.” Just when Eren thought he was about to be properly kissed, the bastard stepped away, taking his heat and solid presence with him. “And after you clean the floors with my new baby since it’s your week to do the rugs.”

“… gah!” Eren’s fingers tightened on the bustier for a moment, the stiff metal boning bending a little before he let go. “Way to spoil the moment.”

“There’s no spoiling whatever.” Levi motioned toward the armful of satin. “Go on, try them out.”

“Seriously?” Eren got into a staring contest with his lover for several seconds, before he realized that it was something that he just wasn’t going to win. “Fine,” he huffed as he grabbed one at random and shoved the rest back at the bastard. “Hold these.” At Levi’s arched eyebrow, he huffed again. “Please.”

“Sure.” Levi accepted them with marked grace and then began to hang up the various items on the bars around the changing room, sorted by item and color. “Well?”

“I’m doing it.” Eren stared at the ivory bustier in his hand then sighed as he removed it from its hanger. “Uhm, how do I put this on?”

Levi was back to smirking as he motioned for Eren to turn around. “I’ll help.”

Wasn’t that nice of him, since this was his idea? Still, Eren knew better to say anything and merely held the smooth material up to his chest, the small cups around the area of his nipples, and turned his back to Levi. His lover’s hands stroked up his back before cinching the material around his torso and tugging it tight. “Huh, looks as if we’ll have to go up a size.”

“Uhm, am I going to be able to breathe in this thing?”

Levi scoffed as he grabbed another one of the bustier. “We’re not moving on to the corsets just yet.”

“Yet? Wait, what are we-“ Eren freezed as he felt Levi press against his back and the brush of satin around his chest. “What are you doing?”

“Hmm, maybe we’ll go with ivory for now.” There was pressure around his chest as Levi fastened the bustier around Eren, and then he was positioned in front of the mirror. “See how you look.”

Eren had some doubts about the whole lingerie thing – he’d done the teacher/student dress-up and even gone so far as a nurse before, but women’s underwear… he was afraid that he’d look ridiculous, would look ugly and ungainly in something so pretty and delicate. Yet there he stood beneath the harsh fluorescent lights of the changing room with the ivory satin of the bustier wrapped around his chest, the material almost glowing around his dusky skin. Even with his light grey boxer briefs, the bustier looked… it looked exotic, it managed to narrow down his waist and somehow… somehow look sexy. “Uhm… yeah… ah….”

Levi chuckled as he stroked his right hand along the front of the satin and tiny lace bows. “I take it you approve?”

Eren groaned at the teasing. “Oh-okay, maybe this… maybe it’s not a bad idea.” Maybe he wouldn’t look too ridiculous.

“It’s going to be a great idea.” Levi’s deep voice took on a rough edge and he pressed against Eren’s back, his chin digging into Eren’s left shoulder. “You’re going to look so fucking hot dressed in ivory, with the garter belt and silk hose.” His hand skimmed its way down Eren’s front and slipped beneath the tight band of the boxer-briefs. “Like a present for me to unwrap, the panties to slip down those damn long legs of yours.” Levi’s hand wrapped around Eren’s cock and gave it a gentle squeeze.

His breath catching in his throat, Eren shook his head even as he rocked his hips back against his lover’s. “Levi – we’re in a-ah…” He drew in a sharp breath as Levi took to nibbling on the side of his neck.

“The garters will frame that ass of yours just perfect,” Levi breathed into Eren’s ear as he began to stroke Eren’s cock. “It’ll be such fun to fuck you while you wear them. To feel the silk against my thighs as I make you beg for it, beg for my cock, for me to fuck you so hard.” His voice grew rough as he ground his hardening cock against Eren’s ass.

Eren could imagine everything his lover had just said, his legs wrapped around Levi’s hips or draped over Levi’s shoulders as his lover drove into him…. “Oh god.” He reached back to sink his fingers into Levi’s thick hair, to scrape the tips of them along the soft undercut as his ass rocked back against Levi’s hard-on. “They’re going to get so ruined.”

“Maybe.” Levi scraped his teeth along Eren’s neck, which prompted a low moan from him which he barely choked back in time. “Maybe I’ll punish you if you make a mess out of them too soon.”

“Fuck.” *Fuck*. Eren hung his head as he braced his left hand against the mirror, pleasure coursing through him as he rocked his hips back and forth, as Levi jerked him off with knowing skill while pushing his buttons with promises of what was yet to come. Torn between grinding back against his lover and thrusting forward, he bit his lip against another moan and shuddered as he felt his climax near… and then yelped at the almost pinching grip around the base of his cock.

“Ah, ah, none of that.”

“What the- what the fuck?” Eren barely prevented himself from shouting as he twisted about to glare at his lover, who appeared rather flushed as he pulled away.

Levi grimaced and fetched what looked to be a tissue from his back pocket, which he used to wipe clean his other hand. “No leaving a mess behind,” he explained as he crumpled up the tissue, which he glanced around and then left in the corner with another grimace. “Well, not much of a mess. You still need to try on a few other things.” As he talked, he undid his pants enough so he could adjust himself somewhat then motioned to the panties hanging off of one of the metal bars.

Eren stared at his lover in shock as the confusion and remaining pleasurable haze faded away. “You… you’re *such* an asshole.”

“An asshole who’ll finish what he started as soon as we get home.” Appearing to pick a pair of panties at random, Levi hooked a finger onto the front of the bustier and used it to haul Eren in close for a quick kiss. “Don’t bitch too much, and I’ll even let you do the rugs *after* we’re done.”

Feeling something akin to a headache coming on, Eren snatched up the panties since getting his ass kicked just then for attempting to shove the things down his lover’s throat wouldn’t do either of them any good. “Whatever.”

“Put them on over your underwear – they haven’t been washed yet and there’s no telling who’s tried them on before.” Levi’s face twisted in disgust as he fussed with the garter belts. “Then we’ll try the garter belts and be done here, and can get the rest of the stuff we need.”

“Levi… hon? I hear one more word about that fucking vacuum cleaner right now, I’m shoving you outside with a panty on your head,” Eren threatened.

Maybe that was pushing things a bit far, but he was sexually frustrated and trying on women’s underwear, Eren felt that he was allowed it. Levi clicked his tongue a couple of times while giving Eren a flat look, and the rest of the checking out various sizes went by quickly. Levi settled on a couple of different panties and the red lace garter belt, then allowed Eren to put back on his clothes.

By the time they left the changing room, the tension had disappeared between them and they shared a knowing smile when they walked past the one flustered salesman from earlier standing near the entrance of the changing rooms.

Considering their purchases, they went back to the lingerie section to be rung up, and told the polite older woman at the register that Karen had helped them; Eren wondered if Karen had said something since the woman smiled upon hearing her colleague’s name and mentioned how their shoe department was good about stocking the larger sizes. Judging from the gleam in Levi’s eyes, Eren stifled a groan and wondered if they were stopping by after picking up the damn vacuum.

Since he was once more embarrassed about the whole situation, Eren had his head down and was paying more attention to what the saleslady was doing than Levi at the moment, and noticed that amid all the ivory and red items being wrung up, that there was a couple of black ones as well. Huh, why hadn’t he noticed them earlier? “Uhm, Levi, why-“

“Thank you for shopping with us today, Mr. Ackerman,” the saleslady told Levi as she slipped everything into a paper shopping back and handed it to him. “And I wish you luck with the show,” she told Eren as well.

“Yeah, sure,” Levi answered as he accepted the bag. “Come on, let’s get those sheets now.” He hooked his left arm through Eren’s and tugged him away from the counter.

Eren nodded to the woman as he was all but dragged away. “But, uhm, hon, I thought you didn’t want anything black for me.”

“I didn’t. Now I’m thinking maybe some light blue sheets for the bed – should still be able to go with our duvet.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Eren didn’t care, he left that stuff up to Levi. “So what all did you buy? Back there, I mean.”

“Light blue it is, and no more damn food in bed. You want to do shit with edible stuff while we’re fucking, we’ll do it in the kitchen. Got that nice big island and all.” A woman gasped as she walked past them, which caused Eren to blush and Levi to roll his eyes. “Fucking prudes.”

“Well, we are in… never mind.” Eren sighed as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “So what did you get?” Was it something else he would have to wear?

Since they had reached the bedding section, Levi came to a stop and let go of Eren so he could look about, probably for an appropriate brand of linens. “That depends.” The slight smile he gave Eren was pure enticement. “You’re going to have to be a very, very good boy to find out.” The challenge uttered, he sauntered away while holding out the bag of lingerie as if it was some sort of holy grail.

Eren stared after his lover for a couple of seconds before giving chase.

*******


End file.
